Demon culture
Demon culture is a matter of opinions where the demon society differs quite greatly from the human way of seeing things. Unlike truths, these matters are more stagnant. The dead and the afterlife Basically, demon religion doesn't give any explanation to something like an afterlife. Nothing at all. As such, nine out of ten demons reason that there is no afterlife - death is the final stop. End of story. (the remaining tenth doesn't know of the possibility of afterlife that other species cherish, and as such stand on the same page as the first nine). Since a dead body is considered a dead body and nothing more, no rituals are held over the dead. No "guiding the souls" and no "respect the dead". There simply isn't any reason to respect the dead, as the dead are dead and has lost their say in the matter. Dead bodies are simply meat. Some take the time to think about the dead every now and then, but the general Truth is that such behaviour is unhealthy and will only lead to lost concentration and skewed perception of reality. Religion I'm hesitant to say that demons have a religion of their own. They doubtlessly have gods , but this is "merely" a title for the demons that are so old that they were the first. These gods are detached from normal demon society, but there's hardly anything supernatural about them save for their ridiculously high age and the power that comes with it. However, they do have a creationist story where a goddess known as the the lady or queen gathers shadows or darkness together to create the pureblood demons. On top of that, these gods are given symbolic value and most demons claim to pledge to one of the gods before the others - and most great clans identify their ideologies by referring to one of the gods. The gods, in turn, don't seem to care much for normal demon politics but instead plays their own games with each other on a completely different level. They usually don't hesitate to interfere with normal demons when it fits them and it is said that if you assist a god then you get rewarded with a wish of your own (and it is perfectly accepted that if you don't assist, you die). Truth and reality "Truth and reality are two entirely different things. While reality exists independent on what we want to think about it, truth is something that is said, thought and accepted. If the majority of a group accepts a statement, it is Truth - at least for that group. Currently it is true, in just about all demon clans, that humans have no soul, that cooked food is unhealthy and that hot-springs do wonders for stiff muscles." The commonly accepted Truth among most demon clans is the one proclaimed by the Ashigori. This has led to a veritable head-hunt on the vast amount of demons who does not share the Ashigori views. See also *Anecdotes from an Ashigori traitor regarding humanity (story) Category:All Pages Category:Terminology